1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular connector used for electrically connecting a modular plug to a mother board, and more particularly, relates to a 2XN-port stacked modular connector employing therein a plurality of electrical elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional 2X1 modular connector is disclosed in Chinese Patent document No. CN 2629261 Y issued on Oct. 10, 1995. The 2X1 modular connector includes an insulative housing, an electrical module received in the housing and a shield covering the housing. The electrical module includes a front vertical PCB(printed circuit boards) defining a front side and a back side opposite to the front side, a mating module mounted on the front side of the front PCB, a first magnetic box having a first plurality magnetic coils received therein, a second magnetic box having a second plurality of magnetic coils received therein and two parallel rear PCBs. The second magnetic box forms a corresponding number of grooves for positioning down-leads of said second plurality of magnetic coils and through-hole mounted to the rear PCBs and so fastening the rear PCBs together. The structure of the electrical module disclosed here is much too complicated and takes too much space. Further more, there is no means for steadily fastening the front PCB and the rear PCBs.
Hence, an improved stacked modular connector is needed to solve the above problems.